Facing the truth
by EvilBrooks
Summary: Here is a one-shot after this weeks episode. It is similar to the original episode, but takes a different path where Regina is the one getting trapped and it is up to Emma to save her. Will they both be able to face the truth that is in front of them? SwanQueen. I do not own them.


**Hey guys! **

**Here is a one-shot that I decided to write after this weeks' episode, which I loved by the way! It takes a different path where Regina is the one getting trapped and it is up to Emma to save her. **

**I would really appreciate it if you left a review to let me know what you think! **

**XOXO**

…

Emma dumped a box of old case files on a desk down at the station; «Somewhere in here there's gotta be something on her.» she stated.

«There has to be a better strategy. While we're reading files, my sister's out there somewhere.» Elsa gave a quick pause, «We have to confront the Snow Queen.»

Emma talked fast; «Believe me, if I could we would, but we have to find her first. And Elsa, we have to be careful, this woman is tricky. She seems to remember both of us, and we don't remember anything about her, and something tells me, that is not an accident.» she finished and sighed.

Elsa gave a disappointed look; «You think she took our memories?» she asked.

«I'm_ really _good with names and faces. It was my job, she took em' alright. The question is why.» Emma said and looked down at the files, «We need to find what the hell she's up to.»

A few moments passed, when Elsa opened another box, «Maybe we should take a closer look at this one, it's old city records from the mayors' office.» she said and opened a smaller envelop and pulled out a few pictures, «Emma look, why are there picture of you mixed in the city records?» Elsa asked as she walked towards Emma.

«Let's just say when Regina was mayor she abused her power a bit. She was looking for any reason to run me out of town.» Emma answered and looked at the pictures. She chuckled when she saw a picture of her and Henry, «It was the first time Henry and I went for hot cocoa.» she stated. She handed the pictures to Elsa, «When I walked him to school for the first time.» Emma almost froze when she looked down at the next picture, it was one of her and the Snow Queen.

Elsa registered Emma's confused face, «Emma? What is it?»

Emma handed her the picture; «It's me and_ her.» _

Elsa scoffed, «And you still don't remember any of this?»

«No, but I know someone who may. The person who had the photos taken.»

Elsa turned around and was ready to go, but Emma wasn't following, «Emma? Aren't we going to find Regina? She had the photos taken right?»

Emma sighed, «Yeah, but I don't know if I should see her. She's pissed off at me to say at least.»

«Maybe you shouldn't give up on her that easily.» Elsa said and paused, «Forgive me for saying this, but I have seen you look at her. It is as if you love her Emma.»

Emma's eyes widened, «What? _No._»

«Don't deny it. Does she know?» Elsa asked.

There was no use of denying anymore, Emma looked at the ground, «No. She's in love with Robin anyway.» she paused, «And she is furious with me for brining Marion back.»

Elsa was on her way out again, «You don't know if she feels the same way. Now, let's go find her.»

Emma had no chance stopping her, so she just followed.

They both sat in the yellow bug, and drove to Regina's vault. When they arrived, Emma stayed in the car, «Are you alright?» Elsa asked.

Emma sighed deeply, «It's just the pictures, they remind me of when I first got to Storybrooke. Regina and I hated each other, hate may be the wrong word, but we did _not _mix.»

«It seems like you've come a long way since then.» Elsa smiled.

«Yeah, but it looks like we're right back at it.» Emma said and stared out the windshield, «Just wish I could fix it. Give her the happy ending she deserves.»

Emma got ready to get out of the car, «You coming?»

Elsa pursed her lips, «I think this sounds like something you two should talk about alone.» Elsa inhaled,«You know, if things were getting better between you two before, maybe they can again.» she finished and smiled.

Emma gave her a hesitant look, «I doubt it. I screwed her over once, when you screw someone over, there's no getting them back.» she said and got out of the car.

As Emma walked towards the vault, she could feel that something wasn't right. She opened the heavy door, and descended down the stairs, however, Regina was not to be seen. «Regina?» Emma called, and received no response. It was odd, candles were still burning. Something could have happened to her, Emma ran back up and to the bug, «she's not there!» Emma almost exclaimed, pulling up her phone.

Elsa looked at her with worry, «Do you think something happened to her?»

Emma only nodded while calling Henry, who picked up immediately, «Hey mom, what's up?» he asked.

«Have you seen Regina?» Emma asked.

«No, not since yesterday when I was at her house.» he paused, «Why?»

«No reason. Call you later.» Emma finished and hung up. By the time she had done so, Elsa was already out of the car, «Emma, look.» She said and pointed towards an icy track leading into the woods.

Emma didn't say anything, she only started following her, running a slow pace, Elsa right behind her.

Emma was so focused on the track before her, that she didn't notice the cliff in front of her, «Emma! Watch out!» Elsa yelled and took a strong grip of her leather jacket.

«Thanks.» Emma said, while looking across to the other side, «The track continues on the other side.» Before she could even start to consider what to do, Elsa stepped in front of her. She raiser her arms and created a massive bridge across. She stepped on the first step, and turned towards Emma, «Are you coming?»

A dumb-folded Emma nodded and followed her.

Once at the other side, the track led them further into the woods. Emma could feel her gut filling with worry for Regina. She ran ahead, Elsa right behind her. After a minute, Emma stopped in her tracks, Elsa almost crashing into her, «Emma!» she whispered. However, when she saw what was before them, she didn't expect an answer. Regina was on her knees in the snow, both of her arms restrained with a thick ice-chain.

«Regina!» Emma exclaimed.

At the sight of the blonde, she rolled her eyes, «Ms. Swan, what an unpleasant surprise.»

Right, it was fear, Regina was angry. Emma opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the emergence of the Snow Queen, «What a welcome visit ladies. I thank you, for bringing me what I needed.»

Emma suddenly felt as is she couldn't breath, she was being suffocated by the Snow Queen. With another wave of her hand, the Snow Queen retracted a strand of hair from Emma, and them she let go.

«I'm going after her!» Elsa said and started running towards where she believed the Snow Queen went.

Emma then turned towards Regina, «You will never manage to free me Ms. Swan.» Regina stated.

«Watch me.» Emma said and knelt down to Regina's level. She then took a hold of Regina's wrist and conjured all the magic she could, and the bracelet of ice melted.

Regina looked at her in astonishment, «How..?»

«Maybe I am not such of an idiot after all.» Emma smirked and did the same to Regina's other wrist.

…...

Regina was safely back in her vault trying to find a cure for Marion, when she heard footsteps, «Ms. Swan, not now.»

«No, listen Regina, I know I can't make up for what I did. I screwed up bad.» She paused, but her gaze stayed fixed on Regina, «I will never give up on you, despite what you might think. All I want for you is to be happy.» Emma finished and turned to leave.

«Emma, wait!» Regina said, «Yes, I am angry with you for what you did. But I'm more angry with myself.»

Emma gave her a puzzled look, and she continued, «I am angry with myself because it forced me to realize the truth I've been running from all along.»

«What truth?» Emma managed to whisper.

Regina sighed, but looked her in the eyes, «That I'm in love with you.»

Emma didn't respond, but took a few determined steps towards Regina and pressed her lips on top of hers. She immediately continued pushing her backwards when she felt Regina kissing her back. That was their first kiss, fierce, passionate, and of the strongest love.

...

_Any thoughts?_


End file.
